¿Querrás leer para mí?
by Love2readaway-Spanish-Dutch
Summary: ¿Un regalo? Pero si mi cumpleaños fue hace casi tres meses,- respondió desconcertado.- ¿A quién no le gusta leer una corta historia romántica de amor Caskett. -UNA ESCENA-


**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

¡Dios, estaba muy nerviosa! El corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho. Había sido difícil escabullirse y conseguir lo que necesitaba. Él nunca se separaba de su lado. _Juntos en el trabajo, juntos en casa._ Suerte que se le ocurrió contar con la ayuda de los chicos. Ellos habían distraído a Castle durante un par de horas.

Ahora, paseando descalza por el salón esperando a que él llegara a casa, ella no podía estarse quieta. Tenía que contenerse o acabaría estropeando la sorpresa. Caminó hasta el cuarto de baño, se echó un poco de agua fría en la cara y se miró en el espejo.

El sonido de llaves y la puerta de entrada cerrarse le llegó a los oídos.

—¿Kate? —llamó él. _Está bien. Respira hondo_. Salió del baño y fue a su encuentro. Castle estaba en la cocina, rebuscando dentro del frigorífico.

—¡Hey! —ella sonrió mientras caminaba hacia él.

—¡Eh, hola! —él dijo mientras cerraba la nevera. Tenía una botella de vino en la mano. Ella se sentó en un taburete junto a la barra de la cocina mientras él llenaba dos copas de vino y le entregaba una a ella.

—Gracias —murmuró ella.

—Así que…, al final la pista que los chicos y yo seguimos no llevaba a ninguna parte —él rodeo la cocina y se sentó a su lado—. Tres horas malgastadas, tres valiosas horas vespertinas que podría haber pasado con mi futura mujer —él se inclinó hacia ella y la besó dulcemente.

—Bueno…, quizá te lo pueda compensar —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Ah, ¿sí? —insinuó él mientras dejaba la copa de vino sobre la encimera y la rodeaba con los brazos. Sus labios acariciaron su mandíbula y cuello. Ella dejó que la besara unos momentos más antes de apartarlo con gentileza.

—Tenía otra cosa en mente —le dijo ella. Él arqueó las cejas, un poco confundido—. Tengo un regalo para ti.

—¿Un regalo? Pero si mi cumpleaños fue hace casi tres meses —respondió desconcertado. Ella se bajó de la silla.

—Ven conmigo —ella sonrió y le cogió de la mano, guiándolo hasta el sofá. Le hizo sentarse y ella se sentó en frente de él sobre la mesita de centro. Alcanzando detrás de ella, Kate le colocó un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo sobre su regazo.

—¿Cuál es la ocasión? —le preguntó con una sonrisa expectante en los labios.

—Ábrelo —ella insistió mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Él empezó a despegar la cinta adhesiva del papel muy lentamente. Ella rodó los ojos.

—Está bien, está bien —él se rio y rompió el papel y lo apartó a un lado. Miró a lo que estaba sujetando y luego levantó la mirada a la de ella.

—Son libros —dijo él, no queriendo herir sus sentimientos—. La mayoría de estos ya los tengo.

Ella le cogió los libros y los puso, a su lado, sobre la mesa. Se levantó y se colocó entre las piernas de Castle y, cogiéndole las manos, se las colocó sobre sus caderas. Ella empezó a desabrocharse los botones inferiores de la camisa. Los ojos de él siguieron el movimiento de sus dedos mientras ella seguía soltando los botones, de abajo hacia arriba. La confusión reflejada en su rostro no tenía precio. Cuando ella terminó, se quitó la camisa, dejando que cayera al suelo. La mirada de Castle se posó sobre el estómago de Kate y su confusión se convirtió en absoluta incredulidad.

Él acarició con las puntas de los dedos su vientre mientras leía las palabras que ella llevaba escritas sobre la piel.

—¿Querrás leer para mí, papa? —la voz de Castle era apenas un susurro.

Levantó la vista y sus miradas se encontraron. Kate vio que él estaba llorando y ella sintió sus propios ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

—¿Un bebé? —él murmuró con admiración.

Ella soltó una risa tímida y asintió mientras le secaba las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Sonriendo, él presionó sus labios con suavidad sobre el estómago de Kate, y luego empezó a besarla hacia arriba hasta que sus bocas se encontraron. Rodeando con fuerza su cintura, él la levantó del suelo y la besó profunda y apasionadamente. Cuando ambos empezaron a quedarse sin aire, él la dejó en el suelo y la abrazó, acariciando su espalda desnuda. Kate apoyó la frente sobre su pecho y le besó la piel expuesta por la V de su camisa. Castle colocó un dedo bajo su barbilla y le levantó el rostro para poder mirarla a los ojos.

—Vamos a tener un bebé —suspiró él maravillado.

—Sí —ella asintió con una sonrisa.

Él se agachó y rozó sus labios con los de Kate una vez más. Ella se puso de puntillas y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, apretándole con fuerza hacia a ella.

—Te quiero muchísimo —le susurró él al oído.

—Yo también te quiero —suspiró ella y apretó sus labios al cuello de Castle.

Él movió sus manos arriba y abajo sobre su espalda, y una risa escapó de los labios de Kate cuando sintió que él le desabrochaba el sujetador.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Muchísimas gracias!**


End file.
